


Sad, Lonely and Bad At Math

by LemonBurnt, pineappleoracle



Series: Sad, Lonely and Bad at Math AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (it got extremely out of hand), Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Death and Taxes, Dirty business, Idiots in Love, M/M, Money Down the Drain, Slow Burn, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, The Good The Bad and The Expensive, additional tags:, this has a gravity falls style hidden subplot it's not all a shippy fic that got out of hand, this is going to be very long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBurnt/pseuds/LemonBurnt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/pseuds/pineappleoracle
Summary: Do you ever start writing for a random rarepair as a joke but then a week and 14 pages later you realize "Oh no, they're cute and i ship it now"? That's what this fic is. A slowburn so slow you'll go crazy, kept fueled by so much angst its unbelievable (bring tissues). This fic got it all: the fluff, the heartbreak, the slow healing from trauma. Three gay idiots you would never have imagined getting together, but oh boy they fit together so well.(This is also an AU where none of the murder and occult stuff from canon happens.)So if you're feeling like checking out a random very long fic by a pairing you probably have never considered before, grab your theorizing corkboards and something to cry into, cause this is gonna be long, painful, sweet and way deeper than you'd expect a random shippy fic to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tags of this will be updated as we post chapters that need them. Be warned, this fic is going to get pretty dark.  
> If you want to make fanart or ask questions we (will cry from happiness) have a tumblr here: https://sad-lonely-and-bad-at-math.tumblr.com/  
> Trigger warnings will also always be posted in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.  
> Have fun reading!

The newspaper page rustled as it was turned. A thoughtful hum as black eyes moved, a pleased smirk at the contents of the article he was reading. Turning into a sharp grin, carefully closing and folding the newspaper again. Placing it on his desk with exact precision, now even letting out a laugh as his eyes fell on the headline again. 'The 'Little Devil Darling' conquers hearts in a storm.'

His eyes skimmed over the page once more, having read through it several times but feeling his satisfaction growing each one he did. One phrase stole his attention, and another laugh escaped him, sharp grin growing just a bit wider. “Oh, great things are coming indeed...”

The sounds of celebrating employees and music faintly trailed back to him, reminding him why he was even still in his office. He stood, adjusting his shirt and running a hand through his slicked-back hair. “Time to return to the festivities. Can't leave them waiting for the man of the hour, after all.” He scooped up his cane with a flourish, a rare bit of excited energy slipping past as he started his walk back to the celebrations.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing. Employees laughing, chatting, some even dancing. For a moment he watched Mr. Cohen make his way across the room, headed towards the door. Briefly considering stopping him for a chat, he shook his head and instead went to make small talk to some of the investors on his own. No need for that overly stressed and annoying little man to make him start feeling blue. With the patented Joey Drew Smile(TM) on his face he welcomed his important guests instead.

Another employee quickly followed Grant out without realizing. Jack had done his part as an employee, he showed up, he said hi ~~to the few people he already knew, but he’d been seen as present and that’s what counted,~~ and now he _needed_ to leave. Some fresh air would do him good... he cast one glance back at the festivities as he left, which was just enough inattention to not realize he’d caught up to, and now quickly collided with, a smaller man who’d also left.

He squeaked in embarrassment, reaching to help him back to his feet, “O-oh! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was walking, are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

Lost in his ~~depressing, dark~~ thoughts, Grant had not even realized somebody was walking behind him, thus making the other man crash into him when he stopped to rub his tired eyes. The sudden shove from behind made him fall to the floor, glasses getting knocked off his face. Squinting up at the blurry shape now standing over him, ~~eyesight even worse from how tired he was~~ he blindly tried to reach for the hand he assumed was being offered to him. Really, all he could make out at the moment was a dark figure against golden light coming from somewhere behind the... man? Yes, he was talking to him, a pleasant voice, far lighter than his own and despite the worry in it, so very cheerful. Wait. He was asking him something. _Damnit Grant, get it together._ "Y-Yeah I'm okay but. My glasses, I lost my glasses..." He tried to look for them, a hopeless cause in the badly lighted hallway, his hand missing the one offered to him yet again.

“Oh gosh, let me help you look...” If he could pull his gaze away from his maroon hair, a face very tired and yet he could tell so sweet, a voice much deeper than his ~~and boy was he a fan of~~ _ ~~that~~ _ _—_. He shook his head quickly. “Um...” After a moment’s more pause, he crouched down to help him look, placing a gentle hand on his arm to warn him of where exactly he was. “I’m... Jack, by the way. Lyricist... one of the new hires.” He spotted the glasses, thankfully having not skittered too far away on impact, and reached to grab them.

The sudden touch on his arm made him startle again, head snapping to the side to look at the mystery man next to him. Who was... still only a blurry shape of course, dark shadows and gold- or topaz, or whatever color those shitty lamps Mr. Drew had installed in the hallways were. "Grant Cohen, accountant. Thank you for helping me find- my glasses!" He had seen something glint on the floor, hand reaching forward- and instead bumping in something else, something soft and warm. _Oh no. Jack's hand._

Jack blushed, pulling his hand back slightly to just push the glasses to his hand. “Oh- sorry. There’s your glasses,” he said, maybe a bit quickly. It took so much effort just to keep composure with that blush on Mr. Cohen’s face! And if he was still a blushing fool by the time he put those glasses on he might die of embarrassment. “I-I should have said my last name shouldn’t I-! Fain. Jack Fain.” Oh yeah, he was _acing_ this conversation. He needed to get home as soon as this was done, he was starting to feel sick. And... fluttery. That was a new one.

Taking the glasses and putting them back on his face, Grant turned his head to finally get a good look at this mysterious stranger. "Thank yo-" his breath caught. Eyes widening, he took in the other man. Taller than him by a bit, and far bigger, arms probably twice as thick as his own thin ones. Broad hands, ~~one still touching him,~~ a roundish face— and _what_ a face. Gentle, caring eyes, ~~oh dear, were those specks of gold shining in them?~~ a round, big nose, all framed by dark sideburns and a goatee. And curly hair, dark blonde, shining like gemstones from the yellow lights above them, seemingly like a halo around his head. Cheeks darkened by the most beautiful blush— "You're fine. H- _good, you're good. I'm also good. Great even!_ " fuck, he was terrible at this. Why was he so nervous?? What was that fluttering in his chest???

Oh... Those glasses really framed his face nicely. Grant was smaller and slighter than he was, and had just the cutest little bit of hair that refused to stay down and instead curled like a halo around the top of his head, and dressed _very_ smartly—

Oh.

_Oh_.

_That’s_ why he felt so fluttery all of a sudden.

He suddenly became very aware of his heated cheeks and the tongue-tied silence that he’d began. Need to casually continue the conversation. “ _Great_ .” He clapped his hands together, glancing away with a nervous smile. “ _I’m glad we’re both good!_ You look— SEEM very nice! M-maybe we’ll run into each other more?”

...Not casual. Not great. _Good going, Jack._

Oh. He must be... making Jack nervous. _Great going, Grant. Barely met the guy and he already hates you._ He started getting up, now very ready to return to his office and drown himself in work. "Yeah, maybe.. maybe we will." he distractedly answered, glancing at the other man for a quick polite smile.

_Shit he was supposed to help him up, and did he sound upset he wasn’t sure but oh boy did it make him nervous—_

“L-let me help you!” He cut off his thoughts by quickly catching Grant’s arms, nervous but beaming as he helped him to his feet. “A-and let me rephrase that, I-“ ~~Not now nerves let him get it out~~ “I-I really... hope that we will. If... that’s okay.”

Something about the gentle grip on his arms and that nervous yet so friendly smile made his spiraling thoughts screech to a complete stop. "Th-thanks yeah I-" Why was he blushing? Why was Jack's face so captivating?? Why- " _I'd love that._ " _Why did he so breathily say that???_

He smile widened a bit, though his blush did darken at the tone of voice. “Great... I... hope it doesn’t come across too eager to say I l-look forward to our next meeting. Are you... busy right now?” It hadn’t occurred to him, but the the sick feeling he’d been fleeing to handle.. he didn’t feel it anymore. “It’s a little late but, maybe...  maybe we could go get a coffee or something, chat a bit. Unless you were planning on returning to the party of course,” he added the last part quickly.

"Fuck no." Realizing half a second later what he had just said, Grant quickly added, completely flustered " _I MEAN-_ N-no I'm not heading back to the party." He cleared his throat, unsure why he was even so nervous all of a sudden. "I'm not busy right now at all. C-coffee sounds great... You g-got a place in mind?" _Why_ was he stuttering? Why was he so— so _nervous_?

He couldn’t help but chuckle about the forcefulness of the reply, “Oh, about my thoughts exactly on the party... b-but yes, I know a very cute little coffee shop on the corner a couple blocks away, and I think you might like it. Do you need to get anything before walking over, o-or...”

"Uh.. If we could.. swing by my office so i can grab my coat first?" he nervously answered, running a hand through his hair and trying to subtly make that one stubborn strand stay down (as always, to no avail).

“Of course!” He reddened again, asking hesitantly, “I-is... that one strand of hair always up? It’s-“ ~~cute, adorable, don’t push it down I love it~~ “Like a little halo around your head.”

Grant flushed dark red, looking at Jack with wide eyes. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, at first only stutters coming out before he managed a " _Y-Yeah- w-won't stay down haha._ "

_Oh he pushed too far with that one._ “Ha... it’s, n-nice! A little unique thing a-about you, yeah?” _Stop talking stop talking—_ “SO! Your office! Let’s.. your jacket is there you said and boy is it cool outside so you probably want it!”

"I... do. That's why I said I want to grab it..." He got quieter and quieter while talking, trailing off into indistinguishable mumbles by the end. Awkwardly shuffling a few steps towards where his office was located, stiffly motioning with his arms. "It's uh. This way?"

_Oh no that was an even worse move. He got quiet, what does that mean? Now what now what—_

“Great, okay, I’ll follow you! You’re real important, huh? You can’t keep this place running without finances in order, you must be so smart...” ~~The guy was the full package: adorable and intelligent, but he was sure he’d die if he said that out loud...~~

"Oh uh, thanks..." he shyly answered, letting out a little flustered laugh. ~~Jack was quite the charmer.~~ "N-not sure if I'm really that important... You said you're the new lyricist? That's an important job for sure! How do you like working here so far?" Mentally he high-fived himself. Excellent small-talk, Grant.

“I-it’s nice! Always a good thing to find a job doing what you love!” ~~Maybe a little too many people, but he could work around it.~~ “And of course you’re important, with no accountant the studio would go out of business so quick!”

Grant stared at him for a moment, gaping, before looking away, hand pressed to his warm cheek, letting out a little giggle. "Th-thank you."

Any further words Jack could have said died on his tongue seeing Grant smile. _No one should be allowed that adorable an expression!_ His heart jumped in his throat, and he feared it raced so fast the smaller man would be able to hear it. After a moment, he managed to force out a whispered, “N-no problem...”

Grant's smile widened the slightest bit, a little dimple appearing on his cheek. They walked in silence for a moment until he broke it again, pointing towards a corner in the hallway. "M-my office is right over there."

_Dimples. He had dimples.  This man could not be more precious if he tried._ “Ah! Not too far from mine then! That’s great!” _Too excited, pull back._ “I-I mean- that’s interesting that we didn’t run into each other sooner. But.. I-I am pretty new..”

"Oh I've.. only been working here for a little less than a year too, you're fine." Grant tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Yours is down in the new music department I assume? That really isn't that far from here!" He had tried to sound elegant and refined, but in the end still had excitement tingle his voice. _Goddamnit Grant what's gotten into you?!_

“It’s not!” Oh he hoped he was actually picking up on excitement. “Won’t that brighten my day, the possibility of running into again. H-hopefully not literally.”

...Wait.

_Wait, did he just say that out loud?_

Grant paused with his hand already on the door knob, having to chuckle at Jacks words. "I would prefer our next meeting not starting with me on the floor as well." _How cute he was-_ **_Wait what._ **

Jack could swear he _felt_ that chuckle, but all he could do was silently beg his body not to react, blushing furiously. “G-glad we’re in agreement there...”

_Alright Grant now is not the time to deal with that. Keep that shit bottled up until you're back home and can scream in your empty apartment._ "So uh.." He finally opened the door, having to barely step in there to reach his coat with how small his office was. "Coffee?" He turned back to Jack, little hopeful smile on his face.

“Yes! Yes, coffee, um...” _Oh no. He couldn’t remember which way to go, think you big gay idiot—_ “This way! It’s this way. R-real cute place. Nice staff. Good coffee...” He turned quickly on his heel, then remembered himself and waited for Grant to catch up. “S-so... why don’t you.. tell me about yourself a bit on the way? Or I can start! Um, whatever you prefer.”

"Oh, there's not much to say about myself... H-how about you start? What..." _think Grant think of a goddamn question_ "...hobbies do you have?"

“Oh, I’m sure there’s some things! Everyone is unique in their own ways,” he grinned. But then the topic came back to him, and the nerves returned. “R-right, me. Uh... I-I mean my job used to be my hobby but now it’s my job so it kinda hovers between both? Um, and I do like to sing! C-cooking? Oh, I cook and bake all the time! Runs in the family, my father’s a chef.” ~~Let that sit a moment, give him time to take this in, don’t talk his ear off.~~ “What... what about you?”

"What an interesting person you are-" he coughed. _Grant. Keep it down what are you doing._ "Must be nice, getting to do your hobby as your job." _...fuck. He had absolutely no hobbies. And now there was this awkward silence as Jack waited for his answer-_ "W-what did you do before working here?" he nervously tried to distract.

Hm. He seemed to be avoiding himself. He considered pushing, but he didn’t want to drive the man away. He wanted to know about him! ~~And maybe date him but his mind needed to slow the fuck down.~~ “Oh, ah... various odd jobs. Diner work, freelance... w-whatever paid the bills, you know? What about you?” Maybe jobs would give an answer.

"Oh uh, I worked at my parent's accounting firm and bank. Started as an intern right after high school. But once I was done with college I started looking for a different job, packed my stuff and moved here to work as an accountant at Joey Drew Studios. It... doesn't pay nearly as well but it’s different and far away." _Damn, no need to tell him your entire life story._

He nodded a bit, feeling more questions bubbling up but realizing they might delve into uncomfortable subjects. So, he focused on the good, “Well... a change of pace is good! And hopefully as the studio picks up more, and it looks like it will, then you’ll get better pay. Oh, and we’re here! They have good pastries too if you like sweets.”

"Oh I love pastries!!" Grant's eyes positively sparkles as he almost ran into the little café and to the counter to look at the little cakes, muffins, cupcakes and cookies they had on display.

_Oh now he knew what he wanted to do tomorrow._ He beamed as he followed Grant in, watching him excitedly look over everything, how he just lit up. ~~So gorgeous.~~ “They have some of the best cakes I’ve ever tasted,” he suggested softly.

"Well, as a cook... which do you recommend?" he asked, barely refraining from pressing his face against the glass display like a kid in a candy store. _Even if he was almost feeling like one._ He gave Jack a sweet little smile, curiously waiting to hear the larger man's opinion.

~~Completely unsurprisingly,~~ he blushed when Grant smiled at him, mind going blank. “U-um... do you...” _Come on remember a name any name come ON—_ “Do you like blueberries? They do something like a strawberry shortcake with blueberries that’s very good...”

"That sounds delicious." he hummed thoughtfully, scanning the display again. "Those little chocolate cupcakes look great too, and the way they're decorated! Oh I can't decide but I can't just buy more than one either..." They weren't that expensive but... the thought of spending money made him anxious.

"Oh, don't worry about that, you're not paying!" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "I-I mean... we're here on my recommendation, s-so... this is my treat. Get anything you want."

Grant's brain short circuited at those words. H-he was inviting him? He could- could get _anything he wanted?_ The fluttering in his chest returned tenfold. "A-Anything?"

Jack nodded, little smile on his face, "Y-yeah, anything. Those cupcakes are as good as they look, by the way...."

~~_Grant could've_ **_kissed_ ** _him. (He wanted to, kinda.)_~~ As many sweets as he wanted, no strings attached? He almost wanted to decline, only order something cheap and small but... that little smile was too distracting and-  

_Oh no—_

The waiter was here. "Good evening, would you like to order to go or to eat here?"

“O-oh, for here please!” At this hour of the night the cafe wasn’t exactly bustling, and he didn’t think either of them had plans to return to the studio tonight. And just in case Grant got nervous and backed down from his offer ~~and he was starting to get the feeling his nerves influenced a lot of decisions,~~ he went ahead and ordered the cupcake and the shortcake for him, “Anything else catch your eye, Grant? Everything is so good here.”

"Um... A black coffee and..." he couldn't just leave it at that, feeling a smidge braver from Jack's gentle encouragement. "...that cupcake with the flowers on it, please." While not usually a fan of sugary treats, those flowers were too beautiful for him to resist. "What do you want to get?"

“My usual, I love the berry tart. You like flowers?” He asked, hoping he’d struck upon something about the smaller man.

"I uh.. Yeah. They're pretty..." _Wow Grant, what a good answer._

"Would you like me to show you your table, gentlemen?" asked the waiter with a knowing grin, motioning towards the more secluded back room of the café.

_Hm. Not much to go on there. He could try again._

He gave the waiter a grateful smile and a nod, “Thank you, sir...” Once they were seated, he bit his lip, fidgeting a bit with his hands. “Do you.. garden? Or is it the aesthetics of flowers that you like?”

"Oh no, I live in a tiny apartment!" he chuckled "I suppose I just like how they look. And the flower language, of course."

The table the waiter showed them was in a corner far from the other patrons in the café. "I'll bring you your orders in a moment." he excused himself.

“Thank you!” He lit up at the new information, resting his chin on his folded hands. “Flower language?”

"Yeah how uh, every flower has its own unique meaning, so you can make bouquets that don’t just look pretty, they have a message to them too!" a smile was starting to spread across his face, excitedly gesticulating with his hands while explaining more. "You can make a bouquet say anything from 'I like you a lot' to 'I think you're an idiot' with the right flowers!" ~~or 'you're adorable listening attentively to my every word like that'~~ "Take for example... this snowdrop here!" the café had put little vases with fake flowers on the table to fit the early spring. Grant took the plastic snowdrop and held it out towards Jack. "It's most common meanings are rebirth, innocence, sympathy, hope and purity, though depending on the place it can also stand for death, a bad omen or rejection. My favorite meanings for them however are them being lucky amulets for shy lovers hoping to catch the attention of their crushes, or the one based on their more common meaning, showing someone you care about them, that they're important to you. They're a gift of consolation and support, no matter what." he _beamed_ while he talked, but as he spoke the last few words he looked down at the flower in his hands with a smaller, sweet little smile and a slight wistfulness in his eyes.

Jack watched his excitement in awe and adoration, fascinated and yes, without a doubt he was so infatuated with the smaller man in front of him, with his adorable smiles and animated hands. “So much meaning for such a little flower... That’s incredible, Grant. It’s incredible that you know that.”

Grant blushed, trying to hide behind the little flower with a shy smile. "Th-thank you..."

Just in time to save them from another awkward pause the waiter showed up again with their food and coffee. "Here you two go, enjoy your meal!"

“Wonderful, thank you!” He looked over the sweets, then at Grant with a nervous smile of his own. “I hope you like them.”

"If you say they're good I'll trust you," was his quiet answer, grabbing the fork and trying a little piece of the shortcake during the following awkward silence. And his eyes _lit up_.

Jack beamed seeing Grant's face, a mixture of relief and barely restrained excitement on his own. "That seems like a good reaction?" he asked hopefully.

" _I love it._ " he looked at Jack with stars in his eyes for a moment before focusing on the pastry, or more specifically trying to savor every single bite of it.

Could someone have a more beautiful expression? “G-glad you do...” he mumbled,  hand to his mouth to cover his red cheeks but eyes sparkling all the same.

"A-" _Adorable. How was this man so adorable._ " _And_ how is yours?" alright, his voice cracked but he saved it. Smooth.

"Oh! Um, it's-" _Admittedly, he hadn't even looked at his yet._ "I should actually eat it, huh... I-I know it's good though." He took a slightly hurried bite, though he did slow and enjoy it once the food was in his mouth. "...mm, yes, it's very good. Would you like to try?"

"Oh, sure! How do I uh.." he nervously stuttered, raising his fork slightly, unsure whether he should really just... take a piece of it or...

"M-maybe I just...?" He cut a small piece for him, pushing the plate slightly towards him so he could take the bit.

"Ah uh, thank you." Oh they were so awkward... He quickly took the piece, glad he didn't embarrass himself further by doing something stupid like dropping it. Let's see how that berry tart tastes... "Ohhh this is delicious too! You have a great taste in restaurants, Jack!"

“Th-Thank you,” He smiled slightly, nervous blush on his face. “...You said there wasn’t much to say about you, b-before... but what I’ve heard you say is so interesting... You’re fascinating, Grant.”

Grant blushed too. At this rate his face was going to turn permanently red. "O-oh no, I'm really not..." he tried to deflect, but his words trailed off into a flustered mumble. _Jack thought he's fascinating?? Interesting???_ The fluttering in his chest wouldn't go away and on top of that he was feeling all weird and.. happy? He was happy, genuinely invested into their conversation, what the other man had to say.

He quickly shoved another piece of shortcake into his mouth to hide his nerves.

"W-well um. What about _you_? You make music, write lyrics, cook... you're fascinating yourself!" his cheeks burned saying this, but seeing Jack blush just as much in response made it more than worth it.

This was how they spent the next hour, talking so much they almost forgot to eat their pastries, coffee going cold and ordering more of it once it ran out.

But like all good things, this too had to come to an end. Namely with Grant noticing _the time_.

"Oh fuck!" he almost knocked over his coffee, only saved from making a mess by the fact that it was empty. "It's so late!"

"It is?" Jack glanced at the clock, eyes widening. "O-oh! It is! You should go. I mean, we should go. To our own homes. Because we have work." _Oh very smooth, Jack. Befitting use of language for a lyricist._ He swallowed hard, fiddling nervously with his hands and biting his lip during pauses. "It was... s-so _nice_ , talking to you, Grant...I really hope we can do this again. Th-the--" _Don't call it a date don't you dare you only just met him and were getting to know him_ \-- "All of this. O-or just the talking, whatever you'd prefer!"

"Th-that... would be very nice." he smiled at him, all soft and shy. Then he reminded himself that he had a _mountain_ of paperwork waiting for him on his desk and he _really_ needed to get going. "S-so uh, see you tomorrow? I-I hope?" He stood up, nervously fiddling with his coat.

“Yes!” _Too eager, pull back._ But how else could he react when he smiled at him like that? “Yes, I will.. definitely see you tomorrow. Have a safe trip home, Grant.”

"You too, Jack. Good night!" he gave him one last bright smile before practically running out of the café.

Jack watched him until he was out of sight, and waited one beat more for good measure before he tugged his hat down in front of his face and made a happy whining noise. “Whyyyy is he so cute?!  What am I going to do about _that?_ ”

Outside the café, Grant was faring no better. Leaning against the nearest wall, clutching his chest with one hand and hiding his red face with the other, trying to deal with the fact that _this man was so damn adorable and he might be a little less straight than he thought._

The sound of someone clearing their throat right in front of him startled Jack out of his nervous stupor, making him jump. It was the waiter, teasing smirk on his face and something in his hand. He quickly righted his hat. "Both of you are disgustingly adorable. And I might have an idea what you could do about it~!" with a wink he held out the object he was holding, offering it to the lyricist: It was one of the plastic snowdrops.

He looked confused at first, but as his gaze dropped to the fake flower, he remembered the meaning Grant said he was especially fond of, and a blush spread across his face. "Oh-!  D-do you really think that would work...?" he asked nervously, taking the flower. All he could do was hope, right? He fumbled for his wallet. "Thank you so much, you've been so kind this whole time-!"

"It's no problem, you two certainly made this late shift less boring. Now go get the man of your dreams!" the waiter cheered him on. "The flower's on the house, we have a ton of these little decorations." he added while starting to collect their plates.

"Thank you again!" He paid quickly, clutching the flower close as he finally left the cafe. As he walked to his car, a plan started to form in his mind, and a little smile came to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey Drew was proud. Things were going well. He was succeeding. All on his own. He did not need anybody else. He'd show him-  
> Ahem. No need to lose his composure. Where was he? Oh right.  
> Joey Drew was proud.

A cheerful whistle, cane tapping on pavement.   
Joey Drew was unlocking the doors to his joy and pride the morning after the party. 

Not that he expected anybody except maybe Wally to turn up this early after a night of drinking, and the boy had his own set of keys. But routine was routine.

The empty halls of the studio in the early morning hours had a melancholic feeling to them. A single set of footsteps echoed on the wooden floor along with the whistling, only a single lonesome soul in the big building, almost drowned out by the vast emptiness. Like every day, he patrolled the hallways, checking the departments and peeking into offices to make sure everything was in its place. Checking the time as he went back up the stairs, the whistling trailed off again. Just before 8am. Soon, Wally would show up and fill the empty halls with life and sound, an ever-reliable source of cheer.

* * *

 

For Wally, morning at the studio was by far the loneliest time of the day. He was very much a social animal, welcoming in and eagerly loving the people that made up his life. With Henry and Joey being very early risers, those first few hours before the studio even opened used to present a great opportunity for one-on-one time. But Henry was gone. And Joey... he had no idea. He’d taken Henry’s leaving so hard, and try as Wally might to help, he never quite recovered. Slowly, the subject stopped coming up.

Still he came early, as his job required. ~~He couldn’t help but hope each morning that Joey would be back to how he was.~~ As he did every day, he clocked in and made a beeline for Joey, having long since memorized his routine. If nothing else, that much stayed the same. He waved as he approached, hat in hand. “Morning, Joey! How are you?”

"Wally! It's so good to see you, I'm doing great!" Was the immediate cheerful answer, Joey having expected him and greeting him with a bright smile. "I'm still in a good mood from the anniversary party; how are you doing?"  
He stared, but quickly recovered from the initial shock, grin growing all the wider.   
“G-great! Really great!” he exclaimed.  
_Joey sounded so-_  
 _~~~~~~Maybe he could go back-~~_  
He silenced his bouncing, overly hopeful thoughts with a quick shake of his head.  
“I mean, yeah, that party was amazing!” He threw his arm out for emphasis, immediately clearing a nearby desk of its contents with a clean sweep. He grimaced, “Oh uh, whoops. I’ve got that. Um... any big plans for today?”

Crouching down to help Wally pick up the papers and other things that fell to the floor, Joey cheerfully answered "Don't worry, let me help you with this kiddo- And my biggest plan for today is..." he paused dramatically, giving the boy a mischievous wink "Finding out who's all hungover from drinking too much last night."

He laughed a bit, “Oh, I bet it’s gonna be like half the office.” Another surge of happiness burst through himself, picking up the pace with this cleaning. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

"I sure did! I ended up talking to a representative of the Gent Company for most of the night actually, and let me tell you if this partnership deal we discussed works out, some great things will happen!" Already grinning, his smile only grew when he noticed the boy’s joy. "How about you, Wally?"

“Oh, how I found the party? It was so cool! I met so many new people, like the new employees! I think you made some good choices. Seems like the music department is gonna be super close, which is going to be great for making stuff!” He said, grabbing the last item as his smile softened.

"Ah, I can't really take credit for that, the hiring choices were all Sammy! I know he picked a few people he already knew, his little brother Johnny and some short guy with a bowler hat I saw him with yesterday for example. Speaking of which, have you met Johnny yet? He should be around your age if I remember right." He pushed himself up with the help of the table and his cane, then held a hand out to help Wally too.

“Oh yeah! I can’t wait to get to know them better!” While he could have easily gotten up himself, the chance for closeness was not something he could pass up. So he readily accepted the help. “Hey, but you decided to trust his picks. I’m excited to see what they can crank out now!”

"I'm looking forward to it too, for sure! We'll see when the next episode is done, won't we? A spooky little thing for halloween, so let's see if they'll send shivers down our spines with their haunting melodies!!" He clapped his arm down on Wally's shoulder to spook him for emphasis. "I'm thinking about calling it something like "Haunted Hijinks", what do you think?"

Wally jumped, but quickly melted into Joey’s side, hope blossoming in his chest. _This was happening. He was getting better again._

He tried to keep his emotions in check as he grinned up at him. “I love it!”  
  
"Great! Always important to hear your opinion for this too, kiddo." Pausing, Joey gave Wally a soft smile before continuing to talk. "Hey, wanna come to the front door with me and tell every single oh so awake and not hungover person that comes in how happy we are to see them today?" Why not prank some people together, like old times?

He wished this moment of tenderness would never end, but... Joey’s suggestion was too good to pass up. “Would I?! Absolutely! Let’s collect as many withering looks as possible,” he laughed.

"This is why you're my favorite, Wally." Arm still around the boy, he started steering them towards the entrance. "Let's see what our new employees are made of!"

_His favorite?_ Wally bit his lip, trying not to tear up. “Yeah, let’s go!” He eagerly agreed.

The two men walked down the hallway together, Joey's arm never leaving Wally's shoulder. His cheerful whistling soon resumed, listening to the boy talk about this and that as they made their way to the door. An unlikely pair they were, a once unfamiliar sight after so long returning to these halls. An unlikely father and son duo that was sure to cause many a headache and groan.

* * *

Somebody else was in a great mood this morning too.

Jack Fain cheerfully hummed a song he'd heard on the radio on his drive to work as he grabbed his things from his car. Walking across the parking lot with a bounce in his step, nothing could've ruined his happiness today, not even Mr. Drew!

But it seemed like any fears on his side were unneeded. Mr. Drew and a rather friendly looking young man by his side only greeted him with twin smiles, getting a wave and "Hello, good morning!" in return. Why had he even expected his new boss to be rude?

But that didn't matter now, it was a beautiful wednesday morning and he had some things to bring to the even more beautiful man he had met the night before!

 

In the music department he was immediately greeted by his two wonderful sons, barely saving the little box in his hands from Johnny's excited hug.

"That hyped about working here, Johnny boy?" Jack asked him with a chuckle, watching him basically bounce on his toes.

"Oh please, he won't shut up about how great _everything_ here is." Sammy answered for his little brother, fondly rolling his eyes as he watched the young man run off again. "It's great having you two here now, at least somebody on my side in all this madness."

"Madness?" Jack chuckled, "Now, I've only been here for three days, but so far this company has been nothing but great! Mr. Drew even greeted me at the door today!"

Sammy scoffed, rubbing circles into his temples. “Don’t let that fool you, Jack. He's only there to torment anyone that dared come to work hungover after the party.”

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much then, Samuel." Jack gently teased, instantly noticing his headache.

The musician only grumbled in response, focusing on willing away the ache in his head. With a polite little cough, Jack decided to change the subject.

“So, that boy with Mr. Drew... is that his son?” They certainly acted similar enough. The same big, cheerful smile, for sure.

"Tch, Wally Franks? No, but I can see why you'd think so. Mr. Drew having biological children is more unlikely than- Ah well, it's not something that'll ever happen for sure. Wally's just some kid from Brooklyn that he dragged in and basically adopted. The boy really only picks the _worst_ role models I'm telling you." The music director was looking more grumpy by the minute, clearly still annoyed by their warm welcome.

Jack only laughed again, reaching into his box, “Sammy, dear, your hangover is only going to get worse if you frown that hard. Go get some medicine from the infirmary, drink a lot of water, and enjoy this little chocolate cake I made you! You’ll feel better in no time.”

Sammy's eyes went wide at the sight of the cake in all its chocolatey glory, immediately taking the plate from him. A little smile finally graced his face now, thanking Jack softly. "You're right, I'll go get some advil. You know where to find your office?"

"Yes, of course!" He waved him off, not wanting to keep him here any longer. "But, ah- You wouldn't be able to point me the way to the accountant's office real quick?"

Sammy turned back around, surprise clear on his face: "The accountant's office? Why are you looking for Mr. Cohen? Your first paycheck shouldn't be for a while.”

Jack could feel himself begin to blush as he thought about the smaller man, praying that it wasn't as visible as he feared.   
"It's... it's not that. We ran into each other at the party last night and I... w-was hoping to see him again?"

Sammy’s initial silence only made him more nervous.   
" _Jack Fain_ , do you have a _crush?_ " 

_Oh no._   
He should've expected Sammy to see right through him! With a flustered laugh, he took off his bowler hat and hid his red face behind it. " _Don't say it so loud!_ "

"So let me guess, you're going to woo him with your baking? Don't worry, nobody can resist your delicious cakes." Sammy patted his shoulder with a chuckle before turning to finally go to his office, Jack's stuttered attempts at explaining himself going completely ignored.

The lyricist quickly gave up trying. Once his dear son was out of sight, he carefully peeked into the box to check on its contents. The little plastic snowdrop found a new home in his pocket, and he took a bracing breath. It was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant's morning

The morning began much like any other. Grant dragged himself out of bed, fighting his mind every step out the door and into his car, making the drive to work, stopping in the parking lot once he arrived. Head on the steering wheel, wondering the point of it all. Why even get out of the car? He'd go in, left with his own dark thoughts, tucked away in his tiny office, a mountain of paperwork, a debt he couldn't dig out of, and a boss that terrified him... Why do it?  
As he lifted his head to tiredly gaze through the windshield, he spotted someone making their way across the parking lot. The cheerful gait and shining golden or maybe topaz hair was unmistakable.  
 _Jack._  
Memories of the night before railroaded through his other thoughts. His smile. The nervous prattling on. His excitement for little things, like his rant about flower language or the pastries in the café.  
 _He called him incredible._  
A steady blush rose to his cheeks, tiny smile settling on his face. Perhaps… there was one thing to look forward to. One _person_ to look forward to. He’d strongly hinted at coming to see him sometimes, after all.  
Resolved, he straightened out his clothes, brushed back his hair with his hand (though that one strand, curling around his head, still would not stay down), and finally got out of the car.

His momentum faltered as he entered the building, though. There stood Joey and Wally, greeting him with identical grins. But he could see Jack’s back as he turned the corner, another reminder of the possibilities facing him, and much to Wally’s surprise, he smiled back at them, answering their greeting in kind. “Morning, Mr. Drew. Morning, Wally. Nice day, isn’t it?”  
“…I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mr. Cohen _happy_ ,” Wally said quietly, staring after him. “…I like it!”

And so did Grant.  
It was such a nice change, walking the halls and looking around instead of trudging along, staring at the ground and just silently wishing the world would swallow him up. Certainly he saw a lot more of what even existed at the studio beyond his little prison cell of an office.  
He lingered outside his door, staring down towards the music department, half wishing he’d see Jack walking up his way; but, it was too early for that.  
If it happened at all.  
His grip tightened on the doorknob.  
That… was also a distinct possibility.  
He could decide to not show up at all. Oh, and Grant was FAR better at envisioning the worst than holding onto something frivolous like hope.

His office didn’t help his mood.  
Dark upon pushing over the door, the first thing illuminated was the mess of papers waiting to dealt with, red, blue, and black markings on many.  
Bills and proposals they couldn’t afford, yelling at him in bold letters on printed paper:  
 **TIME IS MONEY.**

He slipped inside and closed the door behind him, flipping on the dim light, trying to swallow down the knot in his throat.  
Where should he begin?  
Where had he stopped before the party?  
 _Why did he let Joey drag him away from his very important work in the first place?!_  
He leaned against the door, gripping the knob as his nerves threatened to drown him out, crashing over him in dreadful waves.  
It was too much, _too much—_

The sound of knocking forced his spiral to a sudden stop. He took a moment to breathe before shakily standing back up and opening the door.  
Jack peered in, a hesitant smile on his face and a little box in his hand. The air seemed to clear.  
“…Jack?”

“Grant!” He paused, seeming to try and reign in his excitement. “Good morning.”

“Good morning… U-um, come in! Not a lot of room, but, you… you’re welcome.”

Jack gladly took the offer, slipping inside and beaming as he set the box on his desk in one of the only clear spots available. “I hope you’re well! I, um, I thought I’d come by and drop off a little something sweet for you. I told you I like to bake after all, and I was just so energized when I got home last night I couldn’t help but make a little something that I thought you might enjoy.” He paused. “Or, um, a couple little somethings.”  
He was fiddling with something between his fingers, silently debating whether to slip it in the box or give it to him himself.  
“I don’t want to keep you, I’m sure you’re busy especially with all the after-party catch-up. Granted—pff, _Grant_ ed…” He reddened significantly at his pun, “Sorry, I… I don’t know if I could help you at all, but I don’t have any big projects yet, if you’d… I don’t know, like an extra pair of hands… or eyes…”

Normally, Grant Cohen wasn't one for puns. He found them a waste of time and breath, childish and immature, especially if they came from Joey Drew.  
But this time?  
A snort escaped him, followed by a little laugh, so surprised was he by his silly little wordplay.  
Once he'd calmed again, he smiled up at Jack, blushing almost as maroon as his hair. "If.. if you're sure Mr. Lawrence won't miss you at the music department? I wouldn't mind a second pair of hands and eyes... even if you don't know _jack_ about this..?" he hesitantly spoke, growing more unsure at his own silly joke.

_Jack had never loved a laugh more._  
He could barely contain himself, pure delight at the snort and the pun in return. The shock of such a positive reception made him laugh as well.  
“O-oh, that’s a good one! I... oh gosh...” It took him a bit to recover from it, rubbing a hand through his hair. When he felt like he could speak without giggling again, he softly spoke, “Oh, I’m sure he won’t as long as I’m back by lunch. He’s going to want as little noise as possible this morning... the less people in the department the better,” he said with a little wink. “So um... I’m free!” He glanced at the box on his desk a moment as a sudden thought hit him. “Oh! Um, also, the things I made are kosher. S-So you know. I did some research.”

Grant's blush worsened, grinning like a fool at how much Jack seemed to like his pun. But the next part caught him off guard again, leaving him stunned.  
"Y-you remembered that?" he mumbled, suddenly even shyer.  
Unable to keep looking at the other man, he instead busied himself with opening the box - gasping when he saw the pastries inside.  
"Jack these look _amazing!_ "

“O-of course I did...” ~~Not like he spent most of the night replaying their little outing over and over in his head, no way.~~ He hesitantly stepped closer to the desk, blush worsening at the praise. “I’m glad they look appealing! I hope th-they taste good to you too.” How many trays of burned pastries were currently sitting on his counter, victims of tiredness and daydreaming? He'd wanted them to be perfect.

"I- _Thank you._ Really Jack, so much work just for me..." He wasn't sure if he should try one right now or if he should wait until later when Jack was gone again. How could he even thank him enough for this gift? He had nothing in return!  
"Offering to help me with paperwork and spending your free time baking for me... What did I even do to deserve all this kindness?"  
Oh that came out wrong, he didn't mean to sound _ungrateful-_

“What you did?“ he repeated, mostly in disbelief, stepping forward again. “Grant our- our conversation last night was by far the best thing that happened to me that day...”  
...Wait, that was way too forward. But he couldn’t take the words back; could only push forward and hope they were unnoticed. “You don’t have to _do_ anything to deserve kindness.”

His face must be rivaling a stoplight by now. In vain he tried to hide behind his hands, a shy mumble escaping before he could physically hold the words in. "It was the best thing for me too..." He couldn't look at Jack, no way could he make himself look up…

“O-oh...?”  
 _Grant liked it too. He enjoyed their time together as much as he did._  
His heart drummed hard and fast in his chest, unable to look down at him.  
“I... I’m glad... w-we’re in agreement then...” he mumbled in reply. “We should... definitely do that again... um...”  
Maybe if he changed the subject, that’d help release the tension. “C-can you tell me what paperwork you have?”

"W-we should..." The change of topic was much appreciated, giving the shorter man an excuse to focus on something else.  
Going through the new papers on top of the pile, he started explaining. "Most of the leftover paperwork from yesterday are all the bills from the party and _somewhere_ in there is a letter to the bank we took a loan from to even _afford_ that whole thing that I was working on. Paychecks aren't for a while, it's only the 11th after all... These new papers seem to be the usual, mostly bills and the likes, but... Hmm."  
He grabbed a paper out of the pile, the logo catching his eye. With a frown, he adjusted his glasses as he examined it more closely. "GENT? Why is there a new proposal from GENT, we finished all the renovations and additions already..."  
Trailing off, he let himself fall onto his chair, slowly raising his hand to his forehead in the universal gesture of 'Joey Drew what the fuck did you do _this_ time'.

Jack bit his lip, looking at the cacophonous pile before them. “So... what can I do that would make dealing with all of _this_ a bit easier?” He asked again, making a sweeping motion over the desk, then gently setting his hand on Grant’s shoulder.

The hand almost made him jump, giving Jack a startled look. The larger man immediately pulled his hand back.  
“Oh! Sorry for startling you...”

Grant nodded, trying to find his thoughts again. “Ah, um... you could... sort through it? Separate out the bills and proposals and random things to sign... if- only if that’s ok with you though!” The paper in his hands crinkled softly as he worried it between his fingers.

Jack reached for the paper in Grant’s hands first, offering a very kind, reassuring smile. “I can definitely do that. I’ll start with that one. This is a lot... but we can figure it out. You’ve done it so far!”

Had he...? It certainly didn't look like that to him. Limp hands let Jack take the paper from him, empty eyes still staring at the spot it had just occupied. Everything he did felt useless, like a huge waste of time…

Jack noticed the expression, and just as quickly as he'd taken the paper did he set it aside.  
"Gonna move your chair a little," he warned him, before slowly turning him so he was facing Jack now, instead of the cluttered desk. Getting down on one knee, he very gently reached out to cup his cheek.  
"Hey, look at me. Those don't exist right now," he instructed, waving his free hand dismissively at the papers. "There's a lot going on, but you're capable of handling this. You already have. You _have._ This studio is still standing, and while Mr. Drew may be the one talking to people I guarantee if left to his own devices he wouldn't have kept this going. That's you. I said that yesterday and I mean every word of it. If the whole is too big and too scary, we'll look at the parts. We sort through this. We can definitely do that. You sign the things you can. You can definitely do that. We'll get to the bigger things as they come, but that doesn't have to be right this moment."

Grant gaped at him, trying to process Jack’s words through the heavy dark fog in his head. Slowly, almost in slow motion, the small man crumbled in on himself, falling apart under the stress of trying to handle the entire financial aspect of the studio along with his steadily worsening mental health. Something... something about Jack made him finally feel like there was somebody else to support him, to catch him and hold him up as he broke. Somehow, he felt like he could trust him, despite only having known him for a day. Maybe he was just that desperate to finally have somebody there.

Jack grimaced, worrying over his decision for about a second before he leaned in and gathered him up into a big hug. How he managed to feel so... sure, about this, when most people received a wide, nervous berth for quite a while, he’d never be able to say. Something about Grant was just... very special to him. Something worth every bit of effort.  
"I've got you," he murmured.  
And he did. Physically, and ~~he hoped~~ emotionally.  
"You've clearly done so much with so little support. You're allowed to struggle. Even if Mr. Drew doesn't understand that, I'll help you how I can."

After another moment of shock at the other's actions,Grant simply... gave in. Gave up, leaned into the hug. Let Jack hold him, hold him together when he lacked the strength to. This... he had never had anybody do this before, had never been able to believe an offer to help him. But Jack was so _sincere_ , how could he not? He was too tired to care if he was ruining everything by being such a fucking mess. Jack could leave if he wanted to, could pull away and get up and walk out the door. But he didn't, he hadn't yet, and maybe.. _maybe he wouldn't._ What did he know? Nothing, nothing at all.  
So slowly, he lifted his weak arms, not even strong enough to actually hug him back, only weakly grabbing at the other man's sweater. " _Thank you…_ " he quietly mumbled into his chest, glasses awkwardly smushed against his face and utterly unwilling to move to fix them.

"You're very welcome. Take as much time as you need, I'm here..." He replied softly. After a little bit of silence, he couldn't help himself, and began to quietly hum a soothing tune. It was more instinct than anything. Music always calmed him when he was upset, maybe it would do the same for him.

Grant was glad he was too numb to start crying. The humming almost pushed him over the edge, but in the end he only slowly breathed out and hugged Jack a little tighter.

Jack let himself drift into the music, gentle notes guiding the equally gentle way he held him. He stayed like this for a bit longer before checking in, asking him softly, “How are you doing?”

How was he doing? He wasn't sure. But... "A... a bit better..." he croaked out, voice strangely hoarse. Clearing his throat, he debated if he should pull away now, if this was Jack's way of telling him he should.

While Jack didn’t know what he was thinking, he would have none of that, giving him a little squeeze in the hug, “Do you know anything that helps you in tough times?” He asked softly. “I have a couple things I do, but they’re usually for different reasons than this...”

"Not.. really? I just work..." Work hard, work happy, as the poster on his wall said. He was great at the first part, never quite managed the second. But the continued hug, the little squeeze... "What are those things?"

"Well... one thing that's often helpful is taking a walk... but with someone you trust to talk to. Finding something relaxing to do to soothe your nerves is another. That wouldn't help right this second, but... have you thought about a little plant to take care of, perhaps? I know you said you don't have the room to garden."

"Don't think going on a walk is an option right now... A plant..?" He'd... somehow never considered simply getting a _small_ plant. "I.. maybe I will get one, after work. But right now there's so much to do, so many papers and proposals and bills-" he was getting worked up again, though this time it lacked energy, barely even moving from his place in Jack's arms. "I can't relax with all these things left to do!"

Jack gave him another reassuring squeeze, “Hey, hey. Listen to me, Grant. Or- better yet, look at me.” He pulled away from the hug, just a little, very gently adjusting Grant’s glasses so they weren’t askew anymore before reaching for one of his hands. “Here’s another thing I learned. Just... breathe with me. Take a deep breath in...”  
He very carefully removed Grant’s hand from its grip on his shirt, only to guide it to press flat against his chest, over his heart so he could feel the rise and fall of each breath.  
“...and out... and keep doing that. You can’t do any work if you’re panicking about it. So just focus on this for the moment, feeling your breathing and mine.”

A furious blush sprang to Grant's face at every instance of gentle affection, barely able to follow Jack's instructions with how flustered he was. But it startled him out of his spiral. He slowly followed his directions, trying to sync up his breathing to Jack's. He could feel his heart beat under his hand, a steady rhythm, a silent and comforting reassurance.  
 _He was here, right here, heart beating and lungs breathing. Everything would be fine._

Trying to keep the color from his own cheeks, Jack focused on what he needed to do to help the accountant out. This seemed to be working at least. The smaller man seemed to untense, calming slowly, and Jack did his best to let him do so uninterrupted. Of course, that left him the task of trying not to stare at him, try not to think about the snowdrop tucked in his pocket or the fact that their position positively lit up his red hair-  
Damn.  
He swore he could feel his heartbeat getting faster, blush lining his cheeks as well.

"Thank you..." A quiet whisper in that deep voice, bright blue eyes glancing at Jack's. "I'm sorry for breaking down like this in front of you..."

"There is nothing for you to apologize for. This is hard, very hard, and you've been handling it alone." he murmured reassuringly, offering another gentle smile. "That's a lot for anyone."

"If you say so.." But a little smile was beginning to grace his lips despite his still hesitant voice. "Still, thank you so much Jack."

"Absolutely. I'm glad I could help at all. Do you need a little more time, or do you think you're ready to start sorting? Once we get this into smaller piles it'll look less overwhelming."

"I.. One more minute, perhaps?" He felt calm again, sure, but... He didn't want to pull his hand away yet. Blush returning to his face, he avoided looking in Jack's face again.

"Of course." Breathing gently once more, he averted his eyes again. He occupied himself counting the stitches in his clothes, the wood grain in his desk. "Just tell me when, or if there's anything else I can do."

"Just you being here is more than enough..." They sat in this comfortable silence for a little longer, until Grant decided he really had to get started with work and hesitantly pulled his hand away. "I think I'll be alright now. Let's start sorting through this mess?"

Jack nodded, though he was reluctant to pull away as well. He reached for some of the papers on the desk. "So... bills pile, and a 'things that need to be signed' pile?" he clarified, beginning to separate them.

"Yeah and just ask me about anything where you aren't sure. Actually- Somewhere in there is everything needed for your paychecks, yours and that of the other new musicians. Put those separately too if you see them?" The sight of the pile once again made him feel a little hopeless, but Jack's presence kept him going.

“Can do.” There were certainly a lot of papers, but Jack was determined to keep a positive demeanor until this was done. It seemed like Grant really needed the reassurance.  
Soon enough he had three little piles that he showed Grant. “There we go! The other nice thing about sorting is that you can really visualize the progress you’ve made. Instead of ‘I made the giant pile slightly smaller’ you can see you actually handled a whole chunk of work.”

Grant looked at him with wide eyes, then at the neat piles, then back at him. And in the next moment he had leapt out of his chair and thrown himself at Jack, arms tightly wrapped around him. "Thank you, _thank you Jack,_ thank you so much..."

He gasped in surprise at the sudden hug, but Jack barely let a moment pass before sheer momentum beat out his nervous thoughts and he returned the hug tight.  
"H-happy to help!" He said, cheerful and flustered. "I-I hope this'll make it easier for you in the future too..."

Realization caught up to Grant, face turning redder than his hair. "I-I- _yeah_ " he squeaked out, unsure what else to say.

“ _G-good._ ” He pulled away then, fumbling with his pockets. “Um... th-then I suppose I should get back to work... and I will see again... hopefully soon?” Very abruptly he shoved the snowdrop into Grant’s hands, standing and tossing a ‘goodbye!’ over his shoulder as he quickly left.

With no idea _what_ just happened, Grant was left to stare at the door Jack had just disappeared through, blinking in confusion. Slowly, his gaze moved downwards, to the object now in his hands. A plastic plant..?  
 _Oh Jack didn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the tumblr for this au at https://sad-lonely-and-bad-at-math.tumblr.com/ for a scene every sunday and some art!

**Author's Note:**

> For other stuff by the authors, check out our tumblrs for our other aus:  
> https://inkylegacy.tumblr.com/  
> https://thelastloop.tumblr.com/


End file.
